A Twisted Story of Merlin
by A. R. I. M. Volkov
Summary: This story is about how Merlin, Morgana, Arthur, Gwen, and Morgause get chosen to be part of an experiment. They have been in it a long time but only relize it 13 years after the fact that it already happened- the experiment is to see if you could get superhuman children by mixing normal human genes with magic. their children are now between 7 and 13 and the group gos to meet them.
1. Prolog

_**Ok all. This is my first time putting one of my stories on here. I would like to get as much feedback as possible. I'm not the best at writing good stories but I will try. This will be a multi-chapter story and I hope you like it. **_

**Prolog**

At midnight he came to each of the five. He felt this sort of thing should always be done at night- it just felt normal. He decided to go to Morgana first. She was sleeping a lot better now and most likely wouldn't hear him. As he neared her room he had a sudden thought of a child named Mia saying "ladies first" to another child, Jason, before going through the door that he had been about to go through. He laughed silently to himself as he thought of how she would love to know that he had actually put the ladies first this time, like she always reminded all the boys in the house to do. He continued creeping down the hall to Morgana's chambers and slipped in. She was sleeping quite peacefully, and it wasn't hard to creep up to her dresser and put the letter down.

~**WHAT THE LETTER SAID~**

_Dear Morgana,_

_You are one of the five lucky enough to be part of our experiment. You may be wondering what this experiment is and why on earth you would be chosen to participate, but I assure you that this is a great honor and that you will be pleased with the results. 13 years ago I took a swab of your DNA. I took four more swabs of DNA each from a different person. I then combined each swab of a woman's DNA with a man's DNA. Doing that and using a bit of magic helped me to create five superhuman children. One of these superhuman children is yours. Her name is Maya and she is 12 years old. The other five that I took DNA from also have a child. Each of you is being given the chance to meet your child in exactly one month. You will all meet each other and your child at the same time. On the back side of this letter you will find a map showing you exactly how to get to my lab. You must go completely alone, not even taking your maid. You also mustn't tell anyone that I have contacted you or that you are going; at least not until after you come and meet your child. Maya is an amazingly loyal and smart girl who looks very much like you. I know she can't wait to meet you. I hope to see you in a month._

_-James_

He looked at Morgana's peaceful sleeping form, as he melted into smoke and glided out of her room. Next was Gwen, Morgana's maid. She would be getting a letter almost identical about coming to meet her child Erin. After her James would go to Arthur to deliver his letter about Arthur's child Jason and to Merlin so he could deliver his letter about Merlin's child Percy. The only one he had trouble with that night was Morgause. He was supposed to deliver his letter to her about her child Mia. First off, she wasn't easy to find and it took James nearly a half an hour to track her down. Second he was almost caught as he was leaving her room when he finally found her. She was laying there and James had thought she was fast asleep when in truth she was still awake. You see, she was thinking about a meeting with her sister Morgana that she was going to have tomorrow, so they could decide Arthur's fate and she was trying to decide what she was going to say to Morgana. So of course she heard James enter and put the letter on the table at the foot of her bed, and of course she sat up and looked straight at him as he reached for the handle to the door. James was so glad for the darkness. Morgause couldn't see him and didn't have time to put on the light before he hit her with a spell that made her fall back to sleep. He was quite glad he had magic at that moment because he could not stand having to answer any of the questions Morgause would ask, if he got caught. Then he walked out of the room and disappeared into smoke and glided swiftly back to his lab.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

They walked through the wooden door to a room made of black stone. It had a wood table and 10 chairs placed around it- Five on one side, five on the other- and nothing else. Four of those chairs were already filled, so the five –Morgana, Morgause, Merlin, Arthur, and Gwen- that had just walked in sat in the remaining seats. They all stared across the table at one another, the five adults facing the four children.

The man that came in with the five adults started pointing the children out and introduced them to the five adults. "This is Mia" he pointed to a small blond with hard brown eyes. "Erin," he pointed to a young African –American girl with chocolate eyes. "Jason," he pointed to a blond boy with ice blue eyes "and Percy" and black haired boy with electric blue eyes "But where is Maya?" the man asked the children. Maya should be sitting in that fifth seat on the children's side of the table but she apparently hadn't showed up yet.

"Maya is sitting in the shadows like she always is, James." Erin said. She was sitting in the chair that sat across from Gwen.

"Hey Maya, come out, come out, wherever you are" Mia said in a kind of sing-song voice, she seemed almost drunk. She was sitting next to the empty chair, with her feet on the table.

Maya who had been standing in the shadow-filled corner of the room with her eyes closed and her head down, listening to the conversation, put her head up and opened her eyes. Everyone on the adult side of the room (for she was standing behind the other children) looked at her. They had all been drawn to the two bright dots in the corner of the room. Maya's eyes are a very bright emerald green which always stand out more in the dark. She decided that it was now time to come and join the rest of them. As she walked toward her place at the table, everyone in the room followed her movements. She looked dark and powerful. And she looked gorgeous. Even though she was only 12, she was already 5' 9" and was very skinny with pale white skin and hair the color of raven's feathers. She was wearing a black lace dress and combat boots. It would have looked weird on anyone else but Maya made it work.

"I'm Maya." Maya said as she sat down in the fifth seat, directly across from Morgana.

"Children, this is Merlin, Gwen, Morgana, Morgause, and Arthur "James said their names from left to right in the way they were seated. To the adults he said "the child across from you is-"Maya interrupted him.

"Excuse me James, but_ I_ am not a child." She said I like she thought she was above everyone else.

"I'm sorry Maya." He addressed Morgana and her friends again, "the young adult sitting across from you is your son or daughter. I would like you all to talk to one another and get to know each other before we move on." James then turned and walked out of the room, leaving the five and their children to talk.

**-Morgana and Maya's talk-**

"Hey there." Maya said, nodding at Morgana.

"Hello" Morgana said rather stiffly.

"So…. When did you find out you had a daughter?"

"Last month"

"How did you feel?"

"Surprised"

"Well I didn't know that I had a mother until a week ago… do you have any idea who my father is?"

"You only found out a week ago? And no, why on earth would I know who the father is?"

"Wow… you must have been pretty drunk the night you two decided to have me…"

"James said you were a test tube baby. I haven't ever in my life tried anything with a guy!" Morgana scowled at Maya.

"Good for you."

They sat in silence for the rest of the time.

**-Morgause and Mia's talk-**

"So when did you find out you had a daughter?"

"A month ago"

"Really? I only found out that I had a mother, last week!"

"Well it was pretty surprising for me. You don't expect me to hang around after this do you?"

"Not a chance. I'm perfectly happy, being motherless, locked in a dirty cell and being free to move only when James says." Mia says very sarcastically.

"Wait he what?"

"That's right… he locks me in a cell and only lets me out if he has tests to do."

"I didn't know that."

"How would you know? You know what? Just leave it alone. I can tell that you have better things to do then sit around talking to me so you can just go."

"Fine. Your right, this is a major waste of my time. I wish you the best. Goodbye." With that Morgause walked quickly from the room. Morgana saw her leave and was half way out of her seat before remembering that the others were still there.

**-Merlin and Percy's talk-**

"So how are you Merlin?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Pretty good. I'm really tired though… I don't sleep well."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Your friends with the other five right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing… Arthur and Morgause hate each other though because Morgause is always trying to take the throne for Morgana"

"I'm going to suppose then that either Arthur hates Morgana also, or he doesn't know about her attempts to get the throne"

"Your second guess is correct. I have no idea what to do about it."

"I'd kill Morgause… then Morgana will be all on her own and I'm guessing that at the moment, if Morgana was on her own then she'd be nothing."

"Yep but how do you kill a witch?"

"Oh… "

"Yes"

They both sat and wondered about how to kill Morgause for the rest of the time.

**-Arthur and Jason's talk-**

"Hey Arthur. "

"Hey Jason"

"So… you're like this major prince right? What does that make me exactly?"

"I'm not exactly sure yet. I still don't believe you're my son."

"Well good because I still don't believe you're my father."

**-Gwen and Erin's talk-**

"Hello Gwen, I'm Erin" Erin held out her hand to shake Gwen's.

"Nice to meet you Erin" Gwen shook Erin's hand and smiled at her.

"So how are you?"

"I'm pretty good. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks."

"So what do you do?"

"I'm the maid of the Lady Morgana"

"Really? Interesting… I'm pretty much Maya's servant too. Ha-ha see we already have so much in common." Erin laughs and smiles and she and Gwen go on to talk about Camelot and such.

_**Ok all. That was my first chapter. What did you guys think? Was it too short? Too Long? I really appreciate feedback. I will kind of be doing these chapters as they come to me. I will try to get another one in by next week. Till next time, fare well.**_


End file.
